


peppero game

by svabangchaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa
Summary: jeno lost the game, and now he's going to face the consequence.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	peppero game

**Author's Note:**

> the summary might sound kinky and sexual, but it's actually not. and i can't write smut aha :D✌

jaemin and jeno were hollering as they wildly fight over in the video game. the younger male who's vigorously pressing the buttons on the joystick. the older on the other hand, is calmly but is focused on defeating the latter. as expected, the younger still won him over.

jeno sheepishly smiled and put the joystick down. he sighed, "so, what's the punishment?" he asked, and jaemin hummed for awhile as he thinks. an idea popped in his head, "I have this chocolate thing in my fridge yesterday and I still haven't laid a finger on it!" jaemin beamed, and jeno tilted his head. "what are we gonna do with it?" he questioned.

"wait here," the auburn haired stood up and went downstairs to fetch this 'chocolate thing' he is saying. jeno laid down on the younger boy's bed and looked up to the ceiling.

he saw some their pictures together and grinned, feeling giddy and happy. he's been friends with him for a long time now and he doesn't regret befriending jaemin. he is lucky actually.

jaemin is so sweet, so supportive, so loyal, so chivalrous. dang, to the person who's going to be jaemin's lover, you are so lucky.

he heard footsteps and turned his head to the door, revealing the latter who's holding a box of... peppero? he sat up and eyed the object, "peppero? jaemin, what's that?" the other male walked towards him and sat beside him. he smiled, "it's peppero game," he beamed.

jeno, still confused, grabbed the box and opened it. he saw breadsticks coated with chocolate on top and felt excited, "ARE WE GOING TO EAT THEM!?" he exclaimed, and jaemin smiled. "alright!" as soon as he was about to dig in, the box was soon ripped away from his grasp and frowned.

jeno looked at jaemin with a sad pout, "jaeminnnnn, fooooooood~! let's eaaaaaaat!" he whined as he swings the younger's arm.

jaemin shook his head and hid the peppero behind his back, "nuh-uh! this is a punishment, remember~?" he playfully said, and jeno lets out a whine. "what, are you going to eat it without giving me some? that's so cruel, jaemin!" the auburn head shook his head again, "no, you got it wrong!" the raven haired is still confused.

what is the punishment then?

"we're both going to eat it," jeno clapped his hands, but soon stopped when jaemin glared at him. "BUT! not separately, we're going to eat it," he explained, and jeno nodded his head. "at the same time," jaemin continued. jeno lets out a confused noise and scratched his head, "I still don't get it," he said, and jaemin sighed.

he picks out a piece, "here," he put the upper part of it in his mouth. "you take the end," he concluded.

and jeno got shocked.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. jaemin frustratingly huffed and grabbed jeno by his face, "just do it!" he pulled in closer and the pocky eventually poked jeno's nose, causing the older to retract and laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" jeno cackled as he clutched on his stomach, and jaemin snickered. he slapped the raven haired on the thigh, "hey, the punishment!" he reminded, and jeno started to calm down.

he scooted closer to him and bit onto the end, staring into jaemin's eyes. "now what?" he asked, and the other gulped at how close he is right now. he started to eat the pocky, going closer and closer.

jeno felt his heartbeat quicken and panicked. nonetheless, he copied what the younger did. it's a punishment after all, he can't back out! as they grew closer and closer, they can't help but to stare into each other's eyes. it's like... they just dove into a deep black abyss that they cannot get out of.

_badump, badump._

the distance between them grew smaller and smaller to the point they're feeling each other's knees and shuddered at the contact.

_badump, badump, badump, badump!_

jeno started to shiver and felt his face burn up. jaemin, however, seemed calm and collected. the thing they've been doing is like an ant easy to squish on for the younger, he thinks. when literally in jaemin's mind is like a mess right now, and so is jeno's.

_they grew closer and closer, and closer-_

okaaaaay, so he backed out because he felt sooooo panicked. both of them are a blushing mess! with jaemin smiling like an idiot, and jeno sulking on the end of the bed like he has been defeated. I mean, he is defeated after all.

"w-w-w-what kind of punishment is that?" jeno wondered, still not looking at jaemin. the auburn haired ate the remaining pieces and stayed silent, still dazed.

"that was... fun," jaemin spoke up, still in his fazed state. jeno hid his blushing face into the pillow and shouted, with the soft fabric muffling his panicked gay yell. jaemin chuckled and poked the older's sides.

"let's do that again!"

"no!"

**Author's Note:**

> heyaaaa ✌ did you guys enjoy it? leave a comment below and tell me what you think about it! ^^


End file.
